A pressure sensing device is currently available from Pro-Tech Services, Inc. of Mukilteo, Wash. This pressure sensing device is used during a sleep diagnostic session to detect changes in respiratory air pressure and/or airflow to confirm whether or not a patient is breathing and to gather other breathing information from the patient. However, before this, as well as other, pressure sensing devices can be utilized during a sleep diagnostic session, it is generally necessary to test the electrical leads for the pressure sensing device to insure that all of the electrical leads are, in fact, operational and not faulty. Due to the relatively small voltage that is utilized by the pressure sensing device, e.g., the pressure sensing device typically operates on millivolts, and due to the fact that noise is typically generated in and by such pressure sensing devices, the test circuitry for such pressure sensing devices can be fairly expensive, e.g., costing hundreds of dollars or so.
In addition, conventional test circuitry typically is completely separate from the pressure sensing device and this leads to further difficulties such as the test circuitry being either misplaced, lost, may have insufficient electrical power, etc., thereby rendering it difficult to test the pressure sensing device prior to use of the same.